


Some Men Are Born to Plough Fields, Others to Plough the King

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Era, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is in the middle of enjoying a nice morning wank when his manservant walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Men Are Born to Plough Fields, Others to Plough the King

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/33344.html?thread=35017280#t35017280) Kink Me, Merlin prompt.

It was one of those rare mornings that Arthur woke up before Merlin came in and slammed his breakfast tray on the table. Arthur yawned and stretched. He'd had a lovely dream about a certain manservant that had finally shut up by putting his mouth to good use. Arthur's bed was soft and warm, the sun was rising beautifully through the window, and he felt deeply content. Content enough to slip a hand beneath his smalls and palm his morning erection.  
  
Arthur let his eyes close and wrapped lazy, sword-calloused fingers around his cock. He was still just barely awake enough to cast his mind back into his dream. It was easy to call up the image of a mop of black hair bobbing up and down between his legs.  
  
For a while, it was enough. But as Arthur's imagination drew up new ideas, he began to stroke faster, use his other hand to cup his balls, and soon his breathing became ragged.  
  
He trailed a fingertip down the centre of his sac, teasing himself and imagining it was Merlin's tongue as he lowered to the warm crevice of his arse. He kept stroking himself slowly and just swirled a single finger around the puckered hole. Arthur felt absolutely no rush today.  
  
Then his daydream shifted and the imaginary Merlin looked up with that insolent sparkle in his eye. Arthur bit his lip as he dreamt Merlin licking a stripe up his already damp cock and sliding a slick finger in his arse.  
  
When Arthur tried to make it reality though, he quickly felt his mistake. He opened his eyes, reluctant to let the daydream slip, and reached his arm out for a jar of oil he kept on the nightstand. He nearly dropped it when he shuddered from remembering the way Merlin massaged it into his sore muscles just the previous night.  
  
He dipped two fingers in and closed his eyes to call up the fantasy again. He was sweating now and pulled back the duvet to give his legs some air. To make things easier, he took off his smalls while he was at it. As he pushed the tip of his finger past the ring of muscle, his imaginary Merlin chuckled and bit the inside of his thigh teasingly.  
  
In reality, Arthur probably would have responded with a witty retort. He would have dug his toe into Merlin's side and told him to quit. In his dream, he didn't bother. He let his head fall back and arched his spine as Merlin curled his finger to stroke that wonderful spot inside him.

Arthur let slip a breathy "Oh gods" before removing his fingers enough to push a second one in alongside the first. He spread his legs wider and lifted his hips in a slow roll every so often. In the timelessness of dream-space, Merlin had already shed his clothes and slid his cock into Arthur, that impish grin of his still firmly in place.  
  
To add a third, final finger and complete the fantasy, Arthur raised a leg up, bringing his knee to his chest. He was so hard and so well-positioned that his cock lay flat to his stomach, the tip leaving glistening trails where it rubbed against Arthur's skin. Arthur grinded down on his own fingers and gave himself a little jerk with a quick tightening of his wrist. Each simulated thrust pushed air out of his lungs and left him gasping for breath.  
  
There had only been a subtle change in his chambers. The sun was a little higher; his bed was still soft, but it was much too warm on his sweaty skin; and instead of content he felt blissfully close to climaxing. He wrapped his hand tighter around the base of his cock and used his fingers to roll his balls in his hand.  
  
Then he heard the door open.  
  
Arthur's first thought was that Merlin would drop the breakfast tray. Merlin was standing there wide-eyed and flushed red like he'd just run all the way from the kitchens. His hands gripped the edge of the tray tightly.  
  
Luckily the first thought came and went quickly. After taking two seconds to gather his bearings, Arthur dropped his leg, removed his fingers from his arse with a wince, and started to pull the duvet over his lower body.  
  
Merlin, however, seemed to come back to himself as well, because just as Arthur was regaining his modesty, he placed the tray on the table and said, "No, wait!"  
  
Arthur froze and fixed Merlin with a hard glare. He knew Merlin wouldn't mock him about this—Merlin, for all his faults, had rare moments of wisdom and seemed to know when Arthur was in the mood for banter and when he wasn't—but he didn't feel like enduring whatever embarrassing speech Merlin surely had up his sleeve.

"Did you, er, need help?" Merlin asked.  
  
Arthur blinked, not sure if he heard correctly. "What?"  
  
He saw Merlin's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed and took a hesitant step forward. "I'll help you," Merlin repeated and nodded at where the duvet just barely hid Arthur's bulge. "With that. If you want me to."  
  
Arthur's head spun. Merlin was...offering? Just like that?  
  
Arthur was still trying to make sense of Merlin's proposition when Merlin's knee on the bed caused the mattress to dip. "I wouldn't mind. I...I want to."  
  
It felt as if Merlin had literally taken Arthur's world and turned it upside down. Merlin had never once expressed interest. Arthur had dropped all manner of hints, interwoven them into their private jokes and hoped Merlin had at least the sense to catch on, but for years there'd been nothing. Now all of a sudden Merlin was on his knees over Arthur and asking to help do something about his arousal.  
  
Arthur's throat was dry. He licked his lips and swallowed, then nodded. He tried to calm his racing heart as Merlin slowly pulled away the duvet and revealed Arthur's swollen prick.  
  
"Gods," Merlin breathed. "It's...can I...I have to..."  
  
Merlin didn't finish, just pressed his face between the crevice of Arthur's thigh and crotch before nosing up the shaft. Arthur curled his hands into fists and focused on keeping his breathing calm.  
  
Merlin's nose was cold, but his breath was hot. The first tentative flick of his tongue was even hotter. Arthur's hand moved before he was aware of it, and grabbed Merlin's shoulder tightly.  
  
Merlin turned his head sideways, just enough to press an open-mouthed kiss to the base of Arthur's cock and slide his way up. He darted his tongue out near the end and licked the glistening tip. When Arthur's nails dug deeper into Merlin's shoulder, Merlin's eyes looked up at him triumphantly.  
  
"Do you want me to help you, Arthur?" Merlin's breath found every crevice and tickled its way in to make Arthur shudder with pleasure.  
  
"Don't stop," Arthur nearly whispered. He pulled Merlin closer and brought the smirking face down towards his cock again. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but he didn't care, to be honest.  
  
Merlin paid loving attention to his balls and Arthur threw his head back, gasping. When Merlin moved his tongue is wide circles, Arthur was barely able to stop himself from grabbing a handful of black hair and pushing Merlin down further into his arse.

His desperate need must have been obvious. Without warning, Merlin thrust what felt like three slim fingers inside his still wet hole. They curled deliciously inside him and his leg spasmed off to the side before he finally just dug his heel into Merlin's calf to steady it. Arthur felt his world tilt and his vision blur again when Merlin slipped in another finger to spread him wider and make way for his tongue.  
  
Merlin's mouth left him briefly with a loud smack. "How does it feel?"  
  
"Oh  _fuck_ , it feels good, so good, Merlin," Arthur moaned. He rolled his hips to push his arse in Merlin's face.  
  
"Bet I could make you come like this without even touching your cock."  
  
Arthur's vision went hazy again as he felt a definite tightening flutter in his groin. He couldn't be dreaming. In his dream, Merlin didn't talk, he only stared and smiled like a devious sprite. This was a thousand times better. It was better because Merlin was filthy, and that was absolutely what Arthur wanted.  
  
Merlin's tongue plunged deeper and he let his fingers slide out enough so the walls of Arthur's arse hugged it as he fucked him with it. Arthur removed his hands from Merlin altogether in favour of placing them behind him so he could rock back and forth, rutting against Merlin's face mercilessly.  
  
"Nnngh," Merlin moaned between Arthur's legs. The hum travelled through Merlin's nose and up Arthur's perineum. "Such a greedy king."  
  
" _You_  offered to help, Merlin," Arthur reminded him breathlessly.  
  
Merlin's eyes flickered up to meet Arthur's and held them. He licked Arthur's hole once before pushing his fingers back in.  
  
"Now I'm offering to help with my cock. If you'll let me, sire."  
  
Arthur made a low, wrecked noise before he could stop himself. Merlin grinned and pulled away to undress. Arthur cursed the limits of real time and briefly considered lifting the ban on magic just to see if there was a spell for undressing faster.

As Merlin gathered oil on his cock, Arthur lowered a finger to trace his hole. It was dripping, not just with the oil from before, but now with Merlin's spit. He felt a brief tug in his chest, a feeling he couldn't exactly name. He felt jittery with anticipation, excited that he finally had Merlin in his bed after years of silent longing, but also a bitter feeling underneath it all.  
  
Merlin had said he wanted to do this. Merlin had smiled and fucked Arthur with his  _tongue_  for goodness sake. But now that Arthur was spreading his legs wider to let Merlin in, he couldn't help but feel exposed in a way a king never should be. In his dreams and fantasies, such indulgences were fine. In reality...it felt like some odd mixture of wrong and right to offer his arse to his manservant, no matter how close the relationship might already be.  
  
Arthur closed his eyes and let himself be gently pushed back until his head hit the pillow. He took deep, calming breaths and told himself he had wanted this, after all. A king always got what he wanted.  
  
When the head of Merlin's cock nudged its way inside, all thoughts of shame or second-guessing left as if in a cloud of smoke. Yes, Arthur wanted this, he never wanted anything more in his entire life. He wanted to raise his voice and scream  _Yes Merlin, fuck me, oh please, please_. He settled for gripping Merlin's arms and biting his lip to hold back a rising moan.  
  
Noise did escape though, the deeper Merlin sank inside him. Arthur hadn't gotten a proper look at Merlin's cock but he never would have guessed it to be so long. Or maybe Arthur just hadn't had anything up there in a while, because it felt as if Merlin would penetrate him straight through, like his cock just never stopped. Arthur chuckled breathlessly and it quickly became a gasp when Merlin thrust the rest of the way in and the bones of his hips met the insides of Arthur's thighs.  
  
"Something funny, sire?"  
  
Arthur's stomach fluttered and his hands trembled where they held Merlin's arms. He'd never heard Merlin's voice like  _that_  before, so rough and wrecked.  
  
Arthur opened his eyes slowly and noticed right away how uncertain Merlin looked. His eyes retained their light teasing twinkle on the surface, but Arthur saw the worry behind it. He wondered if his own eyes betrayed his conflicted feelings.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be helping?" Arthur said with a quirked brow.

Merlin's mouth twitched up in a grin and he gave another thrust that wrung a startled "Oh!" from Arthur. When he did it again, it was much more purposeful, the start to a steady rhythm that he kept up and punctuated with short grunts. Slowly but surely, the playful light left his eyes and was replaced with lustful determination. Arthur held on tighter and let Merlin fuck him as hard as they both wanted.  
  
Arthur was both surprised and glad that Merlin wasn't being gentle. In his dreams, Merlin always pleased him slowly or fucked him while caressing gently. It was easy to forget that Merlin was actually a man that could be just as rough as any other, especially when said man walked around complaining about unicorns and making big eyes at Arthur while talking nonsense about destiny. This was a piece of Merlin that came out when they argued, or when Arthur was about to go into battle and Merlin demanded to be by his side even if he was just a servant. This Merlin grabbed Arthur's legs and pushed them up to drive deeper and harder into Arthur's arse. Arthur liked it. Arthur  _loved_  it.  
  
Merlin leaned forward and Arthur's knees rested on Merlin's shoulders, his legs draped over Merlin's back. Every thrust forward made Arthur's arse raise higher as his legs were pushed back over his head, and Merlin's cock rubbed perfectly against the nub of nerves inside to make Arthur moan. He squeezed his eyes shut and gave his body to gravity so he could sink down onto Merlin's cock and meet him halfway. The slap of their skin together only heightened Arthur's senses and brought him closer to the edge.  
  
"Oh gods, Arthur, you...you love this, don't you?" Merlin gasped between them. "Fuck, why didn't you—We could have been—No idea how long I've wanted—How much can your prostate even take—"  
  
"Merlin."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Merlin grinned and shook his head, but did as he was told for once.

Arthur could sense Merlin getting close when the speed became more frantic and irregular. Arthur's legs seemed to dance above him and his body bounced on the bed as Merlin chased release. Arthur felt his climax building low in his abdomen, felt heat course through his veins and gather in his balls to draw them up tight. He dug his nails deeper into Merlin's skin and moaned "Oh,  _oh_..." before his vision went black around the edges and he spurted over his chest and neck.  
  
Merlin's own release came after he said "Oh fuck, that's so—so—"  
  
He tensed and his jaw went slack and he stared straight at Arthur as he throbbed against the walls of Arthur's arse. Arthur's dreams never even came close to capturing such a sight.  
  
For a while, Merlin just hovered over Arthur, keeping himself up with trembling arms. He kept staring, as if not believing what they'd just done. Arthur understood. He scanned Merlin's face but found nothing. Merlin was clearly waiting for him to say something.  
  
Arthur glanced at where his hands still held Merlin's arms, though now the touch was soft. He cleared the his throat and said, "Surely you don't expect me to say thank you."  
  
Merlin's lips twitched and he rolled his eyes. "Never."   
  
He slid out slowly, leaving Arthur with a satisfyingly empty feeling. After Arthur let his legs fall back to the bed, it was as if floodgates had opened, and he felt Merlin's come drip from his hole down the crack of his arse. When Merlin's eyes got wide, Arthur blushed and tried to retain some sense of authority. He wiped at the come on his chest with the back of his hand.  
  
"You should go," he said.  
  
Merlin looked up at him. What Arthur should have said was "That'll be all, Merlin" or even "Leave me, Merlin." Instead it had come out as a suggestion. Merlin had a reason to be confused and hesitant.  
  
Arthur watched warily as Merlin stood and went to the table where Arthur's breakfast lay untouched. Merlin picked up a knife and began cutting something. Arthur tried to take his eyes away from the legs dusted with black hair, and the lines of lean muscle down Merlin's back, but found he couldn't. He stared at Merlin's arms working at something in front of him.  
  
When Merlin turned around, it was with a plate of sliced apples. He walked back to the bed and settled himself beside Arthur as if he belonged there. As Merlin lifted the first apple slice to Arthur's lips, Arthur let himself imagine more mornings like this, more times of little domestic pleasures after tiring sex. Not surprisingly, he found he liked the idea.

It was odd, but nice. Usually Arthur had to bend over backwards to get Merlin to follow the simplest of orders, and now he was feeding him of his own free will. Almost like he  _wanted_  to.  
  
The apple was sweet and juicy. After the first few slices, Arthur chased Merlin's fingers to lick up the excess and Merlin let him, even swirled them around in Arthur's mouth. Merlin's fingers were slender and firm, even a little calloused from work. The time Arthur spent sucking them instead of chewing the apple steadily increased.  
  
And then there were no more apples. Arthur met Merlin's eyes for the first time since he'd started feeding him and saw the pupils were blown wide, leaving only a slim rim of blue around the edges. His gaze fell to Merlin's lips and he noticed, not for the first time, how soft they looked.  
  
"The rest of my breakfast is probably cold," Arthur said quietly. Merlin's lips were coming closer and he wanted to know what they felt like against his, but also didn't know if he was ready, if their relationship should take this turn or stay within the realm of Arthur's dreams.  
  
"The sun is up," Arthur continued as Merlin's lips gently touched his. "I should...probably..."  
  
"Shut up?"  
  
Arthur looked up and saw Merlin had a brow raised in challenge. He threw caution to the wind and captured Merlin's mouth, wrapping strong fingers around the back of his neck.  
  
He decided he definitely liked where the relationship was going.


End file.
